Data verification can be a complex and tedious task requiring the use of complicated conditional logic. For example, in order to verify the fields of a data entry form, each field has to be verified. Since each field has its own rules for verifying or auditing its entered data, conditional logic (e.g., if-then-else statements) is needed for each and every field to be audited. As the number of fields to be audited increases, so does the complexity of the conditional logic. Similarly, as the number of conditions to be tested for each field increases, so does the complexity of the conditional logic.
Previously, the conditional logic used for the various fields of a form has been combined into a central location (e.g., an application) that runs through the logic serially. This suffers from complexity, as well as performance degradation.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a capability that facilitates the auditing and verifying of fields of a data entry form. Further, a need exists for a capability that facilitates the auditing and verifying of other features. In particular, a need exists for a capability that replaces the complex and confusing conditional logic typically used to verify or audit data. A need exists for a capability that decentralizes and automates the verification process.